The changing world
by Mistress1296
Summary: The world long since knew that both vampires and werewolves were real. Very recently the world of Ark show it exists. No one knows how to take the fact that dinosaurs and other long though creature still lives. They have to get use to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Mutuo was still getting use to the outside world. The humans didn't really think much of his people they believe that the Arkansas were barbarian. People like Yugi was always throw terrible looks because humans here didn't understand them. Most of his people choice to stay away but few did mix in. Some like Yugi was forced to build up relationship between all the different species. Yugi was the only Arkansas in school the rest was mostly humans some vampire and werewolves as well.

Yugi signed annoy he was the most pick on kid at school even when he made friends. He wish he'd was back home on the island helping with his creature or goofing off. Anything would be a nice break from this.

"Yugi are you in there. "

Yugi looked towards his friends who was trying to get his attention for ten minutes. They look at him with some concerns and unsure looks. He smiled to reassure them he's was ok.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little homesick is all." They sign it wasn't the first time he missed been and would be the last.

"It cool man. Though you are going to take soon right? You problems after all." His blond friend Jou said. "Off cousin I am. I just need to set things up you how it is." Been that that some of them was humans they have to they perpared just in case.

Jou was a werewolf they friends Ryou and Mailk were human. There boyfriends was not Ryou dating two werewolves name Bakura and Akeifa who was mates. Mailk has Marik and Mariku who was also vampires and was mated before Mailk came alone. Jou was the odd one who was mate to Seto who was a wolf and one vampire name Set.

Been that their mates was supernatural meet that Yugi made have to invite them as well. Yugi didn't like the idea of them been near his home.

"That shouldn't be to hard. Just don't bring the tag along you call boyfriends. " Yugi knew that would be harder to do.

"They not so bad, Yugi. Besides they ain't going to like that." Ryou said probably already have a headache coming on. Yugi could just see them all saying no. The bell ring signaling the start of school.

Lunch just started and Yugi was the one with a headache. He knew it would start an agreement between them not that he has to hear it.

"For the last time we'll going. If not then none of you are going." Was Bakura annoy voice. Though he looked like Ryou they wasn't relationship between. In fact it still surprised that none of them was related despite their looks. The only one who didn't look like each other was Jou in his mates who look like each other.

Yugi glance at the tic off supernatural around the table. Not even faze by their furious glares been throw at him. They were mad that Yugi refuse to take them with. It got to the point of going back and forth too many time today.

"Hey Yugi. While you perpare just think about taking them." Malik try to reason with him.

" No promises. Not all of my people trust them. Just a fair warning."

"Jou a werewolf. And you trust him." was Akeifa annoy retort.

"Jou. I know personally and trust. You not so much. I refuse to taking someone I know want listen." Before they could continue the bell ring.

It was the end of the day things cool off between them. All though he did hear that the king and queen of vampire was coming back. Yugi thought they would speak to his people. He didn't know what they was talking about though.

Yugi was staying with his grandfather who easy embrace life with the humans. Yugi walked home to the game shop. He went to the living area of the store confused as to where his grandpa was. Yugi came up the stairs calling his grandfather.

"I'm in the living room,Yugi." Solomon call back Yugi following it

When Yugi got there he saw his grandfather along with two other people. They look similar to Yugi thought he never meet them before. One of them tan taller then both Yugi and the other one they both lighting bolts going up.

"Hello. I am Atem the king of vampire. This is my mate Yami my queen." The ran one said.

"Yugi you know the talk between our to kind well." Solomon start

"What he trying to stay is you will be coming us" the lighter one Yami saying

"Yugi before you anything we just find you are there blood match. I'm doing this for you I don't want you in pain. Your stuff was already move going" Solomon continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? I have to go. I'm not going anywhere with THEM!" Yugi yell outrage.

"Yugi please. I'm doing this for you. Would you two wait outside please?" Solomon said first to Yugi then turn to Atem and Yami. They nodded heading out if they wanted to their listen in.

"Yugi! The longer you are away from them, the more pain you're feel. You could dead slowly ,and I am not having that happen." Solomon start out in a reproachful tone that turn into a desperate one.

"Can't I just go to Ark. I could find a way to change my blood. I mean there got to be another way. I do wanted go." Yugi try to reason with his grandfather.

"Even if it was you want be allowed to do so. Yugi you was sent here to help with relationships. The council members have agreed to this. But don't worry you could still see your friends, me, and go back to Ark." Solomon try to reassure him.

Yugi knew that a blood match was like a prearrange marriage for vampires. If he was lucky he'll be a food source and just that. Yugi saw enough of his friends mates to know what it'll be like. Yugi would never get the freedom he want or go home.

A week later Yugi was finally allows to go back to school after much glaring at Yami and Atem both. He turn to friends at lunch time to without the tag along.

"Yugi they couldn't be that bad." Malik was saying for like the fifth time that day.

"Nope. There the worst to be around. I have to yell at them to be able to come. Now the thing is I have to get them out of here." Yugi reply absence minded not even seeing said tag along coming towards them.

"Oh. How do you plan on doing so." Yami spoke up behind him.

"I'll think of something. They can't stay here with the vampire to ran." Yugi told Yami not paying attention to who was talking.

"Um. Yugi you should talk to them. Maybe invite them on the trip to your world." Jou said trying to change the subject.

"Why should I? I'm trying to avoid them. Besides then the rest would come. And I'm not taking them with. So I was thinking off knocking them out." Yugi started to rant then mumbled out the end.

"Hello. Yugi"

Hey Atem. Could you be quite. I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of you, and Yami."

"Yugi. You do realize it us right."

"Yes. Yami now please shut up." Yugi was picked and set on a lap still not paying attention.

"So. Little one you think it easy to rid of us. " Yami said that snap him out of it.

Yugi looked at the annoy supernatural around them. He then noticed where he sit ,or rather who he sat on. Yugi got off of Yami lap, but as soon as he was off he was in Atem arms.

"Put me down now."

"No. I like to have you in my arms."

"I'm sure your mate wouldn't agree."

"Let's ask him. Yami do you like Yugi in my arms"

"I like it also. But I'll like it more if you share."

Yugi was handed to Yami he sign all to use to it. Yugi remove the band on his wrist that hide the diamond embedded there. The diamond glow as he glaze inside a crossbow appear on his wrist. He pointed it to Atem and fired the tranquilizer arrow at him. It hit but but all Atem did is look from it to him.

"Yugi. What did you hit him with?" Ryou ask

"One of my basic tranquilizer arrow. Unfortunately I only had one and it not strong enough. I need more before it could effort him."

"Why did you hit me with it." Atem was more course then mad.

"Partly to see the effects ,and partly too see how long you would sleep. Like I said this is basic, and I forgot to refill. Hey someone to get something better later. Now can someone get me out of Yami arms. I don't mean you Atem."

"Tell you what we get them off of you. We can come along. Deal." Bakura offer

Yugi knew he didn't have much of a choice. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep them all on a tight leash.

" Fine. But you all do as I say. Or I'll leave you to be eaten by something."

"A lot of us use different building materials. This is what we tek there also metal, wool, glass stone, thatch, and abode. As you can see this building is made of tek." Yugi say

The building was something they never seen before. The room looked metal but with hot of blue a where. There was ramps and staircase leaving to different places. The door was green that would bansh when when you go though. It was like stepping into the future it was incredible.

"This base is for those who want to come, and go it detain them. So no one would ever be uncounted for. I can't get you tek armor ,but I can give you flak armor. It would be fitted so you want be weighted down. I would different clothes for you all. So when we go to different area the whether want affect you. Any questions." Yugi asked.

"Yes. You did remember to take safety measures right"

"Of course. We'll be at my family nursery or stable. And I have I safer place on the world.

Like Yugi said we're at a stable but instead of horses there was dinosaurs , another other animals all around them. It seem this place have tek to. Someone came riding on a brown direwolf up to them looking terrify.

" Yugi. There was three rock elemental that close to the main city. We all the help can get."


End file.
